The Red String of Faith
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: They say that there's a red string that connects and ties you to your other half. But what if there was a watch that counts down the months, days and seconds till you meet that special one. Well, Lucy is currently freaking out!


Lucy's P.O.V

They say that the red string of faith, is an invisible line that connects you too your other half, and the shorter it gets, the closer you are to meeting your other half and having your faithful encounter. I don't believe this is true at all. Just because someone says a 'suppoused' red string connects you too your mate for life doesn't mean it's true. First of all, if it's invisible..how can it be red? What if the string pops? What if it tangles and knots? And you dont know if it's actually a string at all? Maybe there is no string? Have you ever thought of that?!

Well no...I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just making a point on my part..

I guess I'm not quite the optimist.. Woopdeedoo!

Oh well. I honestly think this whole Red String ordeal is stupid.

You see, I believe in something else.

In my world, we don't have this so called Red String of Faith. People still believe in it but thats pretty stupid. Instead we have watches.

But wait just a second! Hear me out!

These aren't ordinary watches. They're are called Fated Encounters.

Yup, pretty cliché name, but hey I didn't invent this stuff!

You see, the moment you are born, you're given a watch, and this watch is quite special. As soon as your heart beats for the first time, this watch starts to count down and the moment it hits zero is the day you meet 'the One.'

And it just so happens that my watch is at an hour before I meet this guy. My so called destined to be with partner for life and junk. I'm so nervous! And excited! This is my oher half we're talking about!

I'm currently pacing around my room like a maniac and flipping my shit as I tell you this. I'm going crazy!

I never actually realised how absolutely serious, nervous, happy and exciting this feeling is.

Holy crap it's at 40 minutes now!

I don't know what to do and I'm so nervous and oh my god!

What if he's a weirdo? Or a rich guy? Or a playboy? Or a poor guy? Or a bad boy? Or a nerd? Or a popular guy? Or a bishie!? Or a sweetheart?!

Lucy stopped pacing around her room.

Well..that last one sounded pretty awesome.

She looked at her watch.

30 minutes.

HOLY COWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. SHE JUST WASTED 10 MINUTES THINKING ABOUT THIS? WHAT?!

But more importantly...

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Lucy walked to the mirror and looked at herself.

Pink cupcake pajamas, fuzzy pink slippers, and disheveled golden locks of messy hair adorned the young girl.

Geez, she looks like a trainwreck!

She can't meet her significant other like this!

Lucy ran around the room looking for something to wear, almost tripping on a pair of heels, and almost hitting her toes at the edge of the bed. God she really hates when that happens. Hurts like hell..

She scrambled to take off her clothes and threw them on her bed.

She hastily looked through her drawers and put on a black shirt, short jeans and black and white long striped socks, and red sneakers.

Lucy speedwalked to the mirror.

She made a noise of approval as she put her hair in a pigtail.

But wait..its missing something.

Lucy smiled as she spotted a simple red bow and putting it on she felt satisfied.

Way to be a hipster Lucy!

But wait. She needs those cool hipster glasses! And a hat! And a scarf!

She tried them on and looked in the mirror.

"Maybe I'm being too much of a hipster..."

She sighed and took off the glasses.

I'm keeping this scarf and this fedora hat on though.

But I cant wear a red ribbon and a fedora...

She groaned and shed the pieces of clothing off again, with the exception of the short jeans and the black and white striped socks.

Rumaging through her closet she put on a long-sleeved white blouse, and black sneakers.

She put on the black fedora again and the scarf and admired herself in the mirror.

She took her hair out of the pigtail and grabbed a bag from her closet.

She stood in front of the mirror once more.

Alright Lucy! You actually look sensible!

Lucy smiled and mentally gave herself a highfive.

She checked her watch.

Lucy blinked a few times and stayed silent.

"HOLY CRAP 3 MINITES TILL I MEET HIM! WHAT DO I DO!? WHAT DO I DO?!" She screamed running frantically around her apartment.

She stopped. "I should get out of here."

She grinned. "Maybe I can hide from him or something..."

But no wait! She can't do that! He's her fated partner for life! She can't just run away from the poor guy.

She walked out of her apartment.

Actually, she's starting to feel sorry for the poor guy.

He has to spend he ret of his life with a weird boring girl like herself. She writes fanfics, reads books, doesn't go out much, only has a few friends..

20...

She sighed. Maybe she actually should run awayfrom him.

15...

She balled her fists up Eren Jaeger style.

12...

No! She's gonna do this! And toughen up! And be less nervous!

8...

"KYAA!" She screamed as she ran down the street, her neighbours already being used to her weirdness, continued with what they were doing.

6...

Lucy stopped screaming as she ran past a few shops, the people looking blurry in the distance from how fast she was running.

5...

She looked around her as her heart rate strted to increase.

4...

This was it! This was actually happening!

3...

HOLY COW! Wait she heard footsteps...

2...

Lucy looked up and all she could see was pink

1...

Her watch started to beep as time slowed down for her and she stopped.

A boy ran past her and catchng his eye he stopped to look at her.

Lucy turned around to look at him as they stared at each other for a few moments.

They slowly walked towards each other.

He grinned after a few moments of studying her.

He held up his watch that was also at zero, and beeping frantically.

Lucy laughed nervously as she also held up her watch.

They started to laugh.

Suddenly, the watches stopped beeping and changed to the regular time.

6:30..

Lucy looked up at him. He was fairly cute, no..quite cute. And uh, eh-em, pretty sexy if she does say so herself...and...he has pink hair! She wasn't really one to judge, but it was adorable.

"So uh, Mister Faithul Encounter. Guy.."Lucy said not knowing what to call him.

"My name is Natsu." He grinned and held out his hand.

"I'm Lucy." She blushed as she went to shake his hand.

As Lucy reached for it, he grabbed her hand and held it, squeezing it lightly.

She squeaked in surprise as he chukled.

"That's a pretty name."

Lucy turned red. "T-Thank you Natsu."

They started to walk unconsciously, hand in hand, as if they'd known each other for years.

"So Lucy." Natsu said turning to her.

"Mm?"

"What would you like to do first?"

She gasped. "You mean like go on a date date!"

Natsu shrugged. "Sure why not. I'd like to get to know you more."

Lucy twiddled her thumbs.

"How about going to a coffe shop or a café-" She stopped as she felt a drop of water touch her face.

"Oh." Natsu said as he looked up at the sky.

Water started drop down one by one as the speed picked up.

The rain started to pour as Natsu and Lucy ran under the side walk for cover.

"Awww." Lucy said a bit disappointed.

Her first date is already a bummer..

Natsu frowned upon seeing Lucy's sad face.

He smiled and nudged her. "Lucy I'll be right back!"

He started to sprint through the rain into the distance.

"W-wait Natsu!"

Lucy sighed and gave up. She leaned on the wall and waited a while.

Natsu came back shortly with an umbrella and held out his hands towards her.

Lucy smiled as he opened up the umbrella.

He smiled. "We're still going to a café right?"

"Mm!" She smiled as they walked under the umbrella together.

Natsu blushed as Lucy rested her head on his shoulder.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in the Red String of Faith?"

* * *

A/N: YOU GUYS! I did it xD. I wrote this in 15 minutes! Can you believe that XP.

Meh. I got the idea for this when I watched Fairy Tail Ed 15 Breathe, but then I was like..

"Naaaah. I'll write a story something like that when I'm not feeling lazy"

*2 weeks later*

And here I am XD


End file.
